


except with more clothes on

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Elevator Sex, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: Taiga is on his way to a much needed job interview. He has no time and focus to spare for this handsome stranger who looks like sex on legs. Really.Too bad the elevator decides to fuck with Taiga and stops who knew-how-many-feet-up and ruins his plans (and pants, too).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the unnecessary length of this thing. I don’t know how it got to almost 5k words. Also, I know what it says on the tags, but please don’t expect anything too explicit from this! But, well, if anyone enjoys this even a little bit, I’ll be happy!

“There’s this porn I watched – ”

“I don’t wanna know.” Really. Taiga’s here to interview for a job he desperately needs to have if he wants to continue _not_ living in the streets. He isn’t interested in finding out what this guy jerks off to. Really. But damn his voice is so deep and sexy, he can listen to him talk all day _._ It should be illegal for someone who looks as mouthwateringly good-looking as that to sound as if he makes women drop their panties left and right like it’s going out of style.

“– and it started just like _this_."

 _"What?"_ But of course, _of course_ the first thing this guy talks about is porn. Man, what a waste of a great face, and a great body too, if the way the cut of his clearly-bespoke suit hugs his chest, arms, and legs is any indication.

“Yeah. I remembered just now,” the guy says, leaning against the corner of the elevator and hands gripping the bars on either side of his hips. Taiga can only describe the action as ‘lazily seductive’ – not that he thinks he’s being seduced, but well, he _is_ seduced, nonetheless.

“So there’s this girl, yeah? She – ”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Taiga butts in, hands flying in rising anger, his earlier dismissal of conversation completely forgotten. “This is about a _girl_? Are you a pedo?!”

The other man glares, and he still looks hot even when he’s annoyed, what even? And wow, his eyes are so blue – totally irrelevant, but very noteworthy; they go really well with his seemingly-wispy, similarly-colored hair and dark skin.

“No, idiot!” Hot Guy growls, sounding gravely offended, “I meant a _chick_ , with big boobs! Shit – Satsuki gets on my case when I use the term and now you made me say it, you dumbass.”

“O-kay? Why not use ‘woman,’ then?” Taiga says, unsure why he’s griping about the man’s choice of words and feeling unexpectedly crestfallen. So that’s his type, huh? – chicks with big boobs. Also, who is this Satsuki and why is he on a first-name basis with her? Wait – “And I’m not a dumbass, moron!”

One of the guy’s perfect eyebrow rises in what could be disbelief, but what most probably is _amused_ disbelief. “Maybe not. But you’re still an idiot,” he drawls, and Taiga’s protests die swiftly on his tongue at the sight of the other’s smirk.

“So, there’s this _woman_. She walks into the elevator alone,” Hot Moron continues, unperturbed, as if he isn’t talking about elevator porn to a stranger _who he’s stuck in an elevator with,_ 15-storeys above ground, “and she doesn’t notice this guy, ‘cause he was like, skulking at the corner – ”

“Eh? Sounds like a ghost story.”

“– _NO you did NOT just say that!_ You – you bastard!” The other man jerks up from his slouch like a startled cat, and suddenly he’s mere feet away from Taiga, finger pointing at him accusingly.

Taiga bristles. This guy may be hotter up close, but he won’t stand for being called names three times in a row now, completely unprovoked.

“Get your paws off of my face, you asshole!” Taiga swats the offending hand away and no, he doesn’t feel a jolt at the very, very brief skin contact. Absolutely not.

Instead of yelling right back like Taiga is expecting him to, Hot Asshole (and wow that sounds obscene in his mind) ignores him as he backs away, turning his head side to side repeatedly, eyes wild and unfocused while they dart around the small space of the elevator.

Taiga’s irritation turns to confusion as he watches the other man’s shoulders tense more and more. He finds himself leaning closer to listen to the other’s mumbling and to, maybe a little, eye the taut lines of his long neck.

“Fucking should have walked up the stairs, fuck… shit… damn Tetsu and his damn movies…” spill out of the man’s lips in hushed whispers, curses so colorful Taiga might need to scrub his ears clean later, and he’s getting seriously concerned now. Is Hot Asshole high or something? Is he about to go psycho on Taiga?

“Hey, uh, are you o… ” Taiga hesitates at the wide-eyed look the other shoots him, and he notices too late that the guy’s trembling. He’s pale even through his tan and he’s biting his lower lip, which is very distracting, but Taiga notices the other things, too: how the grip he has on the railings (like a mirror of his earlier pose, but ironically different now) is too tight his knuckles are turning white, how his chest is rising and falling fast on too shallow breaths, how his eyes are dilated, showing more black than blue, and how his back is hunching over like he wants to curl on the floor and – _oh._

“Are you scared of _ghosts_?”

The other man’s eyes flash at him with panic and anger. His face – very nice to look at, Taiga notes not for the first time – goes from wan to red as he snarls his denial loudly and vehemently. Taiga would have believed it if the guy isn’t also stuttering and shaking like a leaf.

_Yup, definitely scared._

Taiga wouldn’t have thought this before, what with the way the other guy looks, but seeing the man stammer and cower is unbelievably adorable. He also knows it’s maybe a little mean to think that, but he can’t help himself. What six-foot-something-tall adult man who looks like sex on legs gets scared of ghosts? _Dogs,_ on the other hand, are nasty, vile beasts with fangs and claws that bite and tear and – yeah, no. Now he’s the one shivering.

Cute Guy’s still shaking on his corner and Taiga feels really guilty now for his thoughtless comment earlier. Kuroko’s right; he really has no tact whatsoever. He should very well know the feeling of being made fun of for fearing something others find silly or even _cute._ He kind of wants to go over to the other guy and comfort him, maybe give him a hug or ten, but with the way the other’s still glaring and muttering obscenities at him, Taiga’s likely to get his eyes clawed out before he even gets any closer than a foot from the guy.

So maybe some words of comfort instead? “Um.” Wait – what the hell should he say?! He’s no good with words. He kind of wishes that Kuroko’s with him now; he may be a little shit, but he’s a shit who actually knows how to talk to people.

“Hey, so uh,” Taiga tries again, “I’m sure we’ll get out soon. Someone’s surely notified the maintenance people by now.” The other man’s still not looking relieved. He looks even more scared now, great. Actually, Taiga’s starting to get a little nervous too. Would his interviewers even care if he didn’t show up at all? Does anyone even know where the two of them are? A stalled elevator is pretty noticeable, right? “Maybe. Possibly,” he chuckles anxiously, “hey, at least we still have the lights on, yeah?”

Taiga will learn not even a minute later that he really should just keep his mouth shut when he has nothing good to say and that he really shouldn’t tempt fate. He has barely caught a glimpse of the other man’s incredulous expression before the overhead lights begin to flicker ominously, settle, flicker again, and then black out completely with a soft, dying and – Taiga imagines – a vaguely mocking hiss.

The heavy silence lasts a mere heartbeat before Taiga gets tackled to the floor, his head knocking the wall on his way down. He registers the pain for a second before something heavy and very solid lands on top of him. Instincts has him bringing his hands up in defense, and his breath just completely _whooshes_ out of him, both from the weight and the feeling of the hard planes of muscle he’s unintentionally caressing. Taiga is so distracted by the heat of it that he almost fails to notice the yelling in his ears.

“WHAT THE HELL! _WHAT THE HELL_ , MAN?!”

Suddenly Taiga finds himself being shaken like a limp doll, the movement and the continuous screaming adding to the ache at the back of his head. Anger flares in his nerves, burning through the confusion and the headiness from the other’s very near presence, and he sits up, grabs at the shirt under his palms, and _pulls._ Taiga thinks he hears a button or two clang off the walls, but he doesn’t care, because seriously, _fuck this guy._

“What is wrong with you?! You could have given me a concussion! Fuck!”

“Fuck _you,_ you dumbass! This is your fault!”

“Wha – ? How is this my fault, you dickwad?!”

“You just had to jinx us!” Hot Dickwad shrieks, voice going shrill. “And now we’re going to die here!”

“ _Oh my god_ you are a drama queen.”

“There’s a devil in the elevators! I hope it gets to you first – oi. Where do you think you’re touching?”

“I – what?” The confused alarm on the other’s voice knocks Taiga out of his mounting ire. Where _is_ Taiga touching? His left is still clamped tightly on the other guy’s shirt and the other is – he flexes his fingers and squeezes – oh. _Oh god._

That’s one fine piece of ass.

And just like that, Taiga realizes that he’s still sitting on the floor of the elevator, he’s being straddled by a very hot, very sexy man, and that, most importantly, their bodies are pressed so close together that Taiga can smell the warm scent of vanilla on the other’s skin, the mint on his breath. So close that if Taiga tilts his head _just so_ and leans in just a little bit more, then he’ll finally find out if this man tastes as good as he looks. He thinks it would be better.

But –

 _‘There’s this porn I watched – there’s this woman, a_ chick _, with big boobs.’_

 _‘_ Satsuki _gets on my case when I use the term and now you made me say it_ _.’_

– Taiga’s not an idiot. This guy’s _everything_ screams _straight as an arrow,_ not to mention that he may or may not have a girlfriend he calls by her first name and that he seems the type of guy who’ll break another guy’s nose for looking at him funny. By funny, Taiga means ‘I’d tap your ass’ funny. And most obviously, the other guy’s very much scared. Taiga feels like a shit again. Here he was, acting like a pervert and trying to take advantage of another person’s weakness.

“Um. I wasn’t touching you.” Belatedly he releases the grip he has on both hands and scrambles back.  He doesn’t get far, though, only just noticing the hold the other has on his shoulder, too tight Taiga feels nails digging on his skin even through the suit he’s wearing.

“You mean you weren’t touching my ass a second ago?” the other says, tone inscrutable in the dark.

“That wasn’t me. Really.” Maybe Taiga should have touched some more. He is pretty sure Fine Ass Guy will clobber him to death any minute now.

“If that wasn’t you, t-then who – ?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, then a sound Taiga thinks is a squeak, before he feels the weight lift off him. He instantly misses the addictive warmth of the other and wants to clobber himself over the head for thinking such stalker-ish thoughts.

He hears a quick shuffling to his right, and his sight has gotten used to the dark enough to see a dark silhouette on their hands and knees crawling towards what looks like a corner of the elevator. Taiga only gets a second to imagine the wonders of Fine Ass Guy on his knees before he’s being dragged forcefully by his arm.

“What are you – ?”

“Sit your ass over here!”

“What?”

“Here – just. Just sit here in front of me and let me hug you!” the other says in a panicky voice.

 _What?_ Taiga must have heard wrong. Surely this hot guy isn’t asking that they snuggle. In the dark. Where it’s just the two of them. _“What?”_ he says out loud, needing to be absolutely sure at the risk of sounding like a stupid broken record.

“Don’t make me say please, you idiot,” the other hisses, voice barely above a whisper, like he really doesn’t want to beg Taiga any more than he already has.

Okay. He’ll let the name-calling and the manhandling pass. The guy did technically say please. So Taiga, the kind person he is, gets on his knees and shuffles closer. His outstretched hand lands on something… firm yet fleshy. He gives it a curious squeeze and it flinches out of his grasp, a foot suddenly coming up to kick him at his side.

“ _Oof_. What the hell?” Was that Fine Ass Guy’s thigh?

“Turn the fuck around already!”

There’s a sharp tug on his shirt and Taiga, still dazed both from the kick and the slow realization that he groped the other man again, follows without complaint. He plops on his ass and then promptly gets dragged back by a strong grip until he’s sitting between two raised knees.

“There,” the man says as he pats Taiga’s back and then clutches tightly at his suit jacket. “Stay like that ‘til the lights come back on.”

“Uh.” Taiga mumbles unintelligibly. A distant part of his mind is aware that the other man is using him as a shield against whatever evils he’s imagining is going to attack them, but Taiga can’t bring himself to care. He can’t quite process the fact that he’s playing little spoon to a stranger because he can feel, through the deep rumble of the other man’s voice, that his back is terribly close to the other’s chest. Which means that _other things_ are also _really close_. Like the man’s thighs, his arms, his face, his warm breath and intoxicating scent, his heat, and most _pressingly,_ his crotch.

Which, huh. He actually doesn’t mind that one bit. Now, if he could just scoot a little closer…

“Hey.”

“ _Fu – ”_ He startles at the whispered breath on his ear and he jerks back sharply, which - _OW -_ is a big mistake when the still-tender bump on his head connects with the other man’s skull with a loud crack.

“Modderfu – _Whaddahell?!_ ”

Taiga feels the man retreating and does his best to ignore the muffled groan from the other as he nurses his own pained head.

Behind him, he can hear more stifled curses and he can’t help but wince in sympathy. “Ow ow ow. I dhink you fuckin’ broke my nose. _Ow._ I dhink itsch bleedin’, _fuck._ ”

Oh my god, he cringes. Kagami Taiga, you are such an absolute menace to society. After this, if he’s allowed to live, he should no longer be allowed anywhere near handsome men lest he damage their perfect faces and noses.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” Taiga scrambles on his knees and turns around. He reaches out blindly, his hands landing on the guy’s hair – and damn, why is it so fluffy and silky?! – and he very carefully brings them down the sides of the man’s face. “Here, let me…” He trails off and panics a bit at the wetness he can feel on the man’s cheeks, but then he realizes that those weren’t thick like blood is, so…

“Wait, are you crying?”

The man wraps a hand around Taiga’s wrist and leans back, trying to struggle away from his grasp, but Taiga only follows him and doesn’t let go. “I’m not cryin’! Leggo already – ”

“Just let me see, you idiot.” Shit, his skin’s soft and so warm. Now that Taiga’s actually touched him, he’s finding it hard to think about why _this,_ whatever this reaction of his to this man is, is a bad idea. Never before had he felt such a strong mix of attraction, lust, curiosity, anger, concern, and other confusing things all for one person, and almost all at the same time.

“You’re da idiot! How will you see if id’s dark – ”

But suddenly, it’s not dark anymore. The lights come back on without warning, and between one breath (filled with hints of vanilla and mint) and the next, Taiga finds himself staring down at blue, blue eyes, watching in fascination as the pupils constrict from the sudden brightness.

Taiga follows the furrow of his brow to his nose, which thank god isn’t broken and bleeding, though the bridge of it _is_ starting to redden and swell. Satisfied that the guy’s perfect nose will stay perfect (at least for the time being, who knows what will happen in this cursed elevator still), his gaze immediately gets drawn back to the other’s eyes, they’re such a lovely shade of blue, like the night sky. Taiga gets distracted by the watery sheen of it and he swipes his thumbs at the underside of the man’s eyes, briefly disappointed that they close in reflex and block out the blues he is quickly becoming entranced with.

The skin under his hands feel even warmer now, and he wonders at the flush he can see on the man’s cheeks, hard to see through his dark skin, but very visible from Taiga’s very close proximity, kneeling between his spread legs and bent over his body as Taiga was. Could he also be…? Towards Taiga…?

“…What are you doing?” The other says in a quiet voice, eyes still closed.

“I… I’m not sure.” Taiga says, because he has a feeling _I think I like you_ isn’t the appropriate thing for a guy to say to a stranger he met not even an hour ago.

The man under him – and wow, when and how did that happen? – opens his eyes and there’s confusion there, Taiga can tell, and other things he doesn’t know what to name. Every point of contact between them causes a burning sensation to course through his nerves, making his heartbeat thunder and his pulse quicken.

By the other’s now dilated pupils, the fast rise-and-fall of his chest, and his tightening grip on Taiga’s wrist, he’s also feeling it, too. So Taiga takes a deep breath, gathers as much courage as he can, and takes a risk. “Can I…?”

Taiga waits with bated breath and quickly thinning hope as the guy just looks up at him silently. But then he releases Taiga’s wrist and grabs the lapels of his suit with both hands, pulling him down until they’re almost nose to nose, sharing warmth as well as breathed air.

“Don’t make me say please, _idiot,_ ” he says, amusement and challenge evident in his tone, and Taiga loses what little patience he has.

It’s not his first kiss, not even with a stranger, but at the first touch of their lips, he lets loose a heartfelt moan, like the feeling of it is all so new, and he wants _more._ Pleasure tingles up Taiga’s spine and he presses closer, his tongue licking at the other’s lips and entering the heat of his mouth when he lets out a gasp.

Their tongues slide against each other, wet and filthy and _so good,_ and it’s Taiga’s turn to moan, the other swallowing it with a smug smile Taiga can’t see but can feel against his lips. As payback, he angles the other man’s head, the better to lick at his taste, and Taiga’s rewarded with a hand grasping at his hair and another circling his waist, pressing him down even closer still.

They part with echoing groans, because _fuck_ their cocks are so hard against each other. Taiga stares at the other man, at his dazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips curving into a sultry grin, and knows it’s a sight he can quickly get used to seeing.

“Damn. This is just like that porn I watched. Except with more clothes on.”

“Oh my god, shut up with the porn alre – _ah, fuck._ Do that again.”

“What? This?” the man drawls, arms winding around Taiga’s neck and back arching off the floor as he raises his hips and rolls it, rubbing his cock against Taiga’s maddeningly slowly.

 _“_ Shit, yes _,_ fuck you’re so sexy,” Taiga groans and dives back to devour the man’s mouth again. He’s way, way past the point of being ashamed with his need for this man, and it shows in the way he slides his hands down the body underneath his, relishing in the small gasps and shivers he’s eliciting.

“I know. But you’re not too bad yourself,” the man says when they need to breathe again, and Taiga’s unexplainably pleased at the compliment and the fact that he sounds as desperate as Taiga feels.

Taiga’s hands find purchase on the other’s hips, settling below the v of his hipbones like they belong there, and he grinds back, setting the pace of their frotting to an almost frantic speed. He’s hardly a teenager anymore, but he really, really feels like he can cum like this, fully clothed and dry humping a stranger on the floor of a stalled elevator.

“I can – _ah_ – cum like this, shit,” the other man voices Taiga’s thoughts, tone a husky growl filled with awe and heady arousal, like he doesn’t believe he really can but he’s willing to try anyway, and damn if that doesn’t make Taiga harder.

“Me too, fuck.” The hands suddenly kneading his ass cause him to lean forwards, and he muffles his moan on the other’s neck, sucking on the skin and loving the taste of the sweat on his tongue.

“Haaah, tell me – nnhhh. N-name. Your name. So that I’ll know… know what to scream when you make me cum in my pants,” the other breathes on his ear, making Taiga shiver, each word punctuated with a squeeze of his ass.

“K-Kagami _ahhh_ Taiga.” He says around the moan he lets out when he feels a finger prodding at his hole, the touch sending sparks to his skin even through the fabric of his slacks and boxers. Taiga narrows his eyes at the smug look the other’s sporting, and he slides one of his hands upwards, then under the loose dress shirt (which he did ruin the buttons of), casting it aside to reveal a dusky nipple. The sight of it hardened to a peak makes Taiga’s mouth water, and he lowers his head to run his tongue across the pebbled surface of it, moaning at the breathless whimpers the man is making as Taiga continues to lap and bite at his nipple.

Taiga can feel the familiar tightness in his groin building closer and closer to the edge with every hard press of their cocks, and he rolls his hips faster, the man below him responding with equal fervor and voice rising higher in desperation until he’s almost yelling, “Oh shit _,_ fuck, feels good. I’m close – ah – _Taiga!”_

The look of pure bliss on the other’s face as he cums and the sound of Taiga’s name moaned in that sensuous voice sends him rushing to his own orgasm, white-hot pleasure making his toes curl and his breathing turn ragged. They continue grinding against each other, almost mindlessly, until Taiga slumps against the other man, burying his face in the curve of the other’s neck and inhaling the scent of his skin and hair.

“So. That happened,” he says when their panting slows to normal, which took an embarrassingly long time considering they didn’t even have sex, _technically._

“Mm. Get off,” the other man pushes at his shoulder and Taiga complies, lifting his weight off the other but still hovering and staying close. “Ugh. My pants are a mess. Ow. And my nose still hurts, bastard.”

Taiga stifles the laughter he can feel building in his throat as he watches the guy scrunch his nose – cutely – in disgust and then in pain. “Uh, sorry I guess? Not for your pants, though,” he adds, still feeling a little proud that he made another man cum just from dry humping and some nipple play.

The other man leans up on his elbows and fixes him with a heated look. “Of course you’re not, _Taiga._ I bet you’d like to be _not sorry_ again sometime soon. _”_

His smirk as he says it is sinfully wicked, full of promise for a _next time,_ and Taiga feels his cock twitch in his own messy pants. Oh god, this man will kill him. “Fuck you. And I still don’t know your name, asshole.”

“What? Did you want to scream it too?” he says, tone teasing. “Well, I guess you did make me cum. As thanks, you can call me – ”

Without warning – again, goddammit – there’s a loud _ping_ before the elevator doors open and a scandalized shriek fills the space, startling Taiga to his feet just as a pink-haired lady with too-high heels storms towards them and tugs – sharply, if the resulting yelp is any sign – at the other man’s ear, forcing him to stand.

“Dai-chan!!! How could you?!”

“Ow, Satsuki!”

Dai-chan?! And wait, _this_ is Satsuki?!

“You big dummy! I cannot believe you left your office and all your paperwork to me to seduce a potential secretary! Do you want to be charged with sexual harassment?!”

“In my defense, _I_ was the one seduced here.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as the lady smiles a chilly-as-winter-smile and proceeds to explain in detail how such an excuse won’t hold up in court, all while continuing to pull at the ear she has hostage.

The longer Taiga watches the spectacle in front of him, the surer he is that she isn’t a girlfriend. More like a sister, really, or a mother, or a babysitter. A mix of the three, maybe. He finds himself feeling relieved.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. I see you’ve met each other. Amongst other things.” A voice says from out of nowhere, which means that it could only be –

“Kuroko!”

“Tetsu!”

A beat of silence, and then –

“Wait, you two know each other?!”

“Look at them, Momoi-san. They’re already saying the same things at the same time.” Kuroko says, amusement clear in his words and tone even if his face is completely blank.

“Very amusing indeed, Tetsu-kun,” the pink-haired lady – Momoi, was it? – agrees, chuckling innocently behind a dainty hand. Taiga isn’t convinced of the act, especially when, not even a second later, she comes closer and fixes him with a shrewd and contemplative look.

“So. You must be Kagami Taiga-kun.” She doesn’t wait for a response as she continues, “Well then! You’re hired!”

“What do you mean I’m hired? I didn’t even get to the interview!” Taiga says, completely confused. He wasn’t expecting a post-make out cuddling or something, but what is with this turn of events? He still has cum drying on his pants, for god’s sake!

“Don’t worry about it, Kagami-kun. It looks like your boss approves of you anyway,” says Kuroko as he runs a judgmental – Taiga is sure – look at Taiga’s ruffled appearance.

“What does that mean! And boss?! I don’t – " Taiga stops short at the amused chuckle from the other man, whose name is _Aomine,_ apparently. How he can stand there confidently with his hip cocked (completely unlike his earlier terrified self was) despite how disheveled he looks is a mystery to Taiga.

“Oh-ho? So this guy’s the one you were talking about huh, Tetsu? Yeah, I definitely approve,” Aomine says, voice lilting as he gives Taiga a lascivious once-over.

Taiga’s been called slow (a Bakagami, even) a great number of times before, but the implications of this conversation is not lost on him. He still can’t believe it though. He did _not_ just have almost-sex with his future boss.

“ _No.”_

"Oh, _yes_. I will be expecting you tomorrow in my office at eight o’clock sharp, Mister Sexytary.” With a wink and a smirk, Aomine walks past him and out the elevator, but not before giving Taiga a firm slap on the ass.

Taiga whirls around in surprise just in time to see Aomine and Momoi turn the corner. Then Aomine leans back, grin still in place, “And you owe me for the shirt and the pants and almost breaking my nose, Ka-ga-mi,” and with a cheeky wave, he’s gone again.

“Good luck, Kagami-kun,” says Kuroko beside him, tone commiserating, as if saying _He’s your problem now._

Oh no. What the hell has Taiga gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the unrealism (?) of cumming just from clothed frottage, as well as any grammar and tense issues, overuse of "-", and run-on sentences. English isn’t my first language and this is my first fic, so please be gentle!
> 
> That said, it’d be very lovely to hear what you think!


End file.
